A Clace Romance
by Goldstarlea
Summary: Clary Fray just moved to Jace Herondale's school and he notices her right away. But Clary doesn't seem to be feeling the same way and she is definitely hiding something. And Jace has to keep his jock/player/not caring reputation. So what will it be? Love or fear?
1. chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope it won't be to bad... :) Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One

 **Clary's POV**

 _I am so going to regret this._ Clary thought to herself. A few months ago, when her parents offered her and her brother Jonathan to move away and go to a new school, she didn't even hesitated. She had to get away from her old school and those rumors that made her afraid to walk in the hallways. But now that she stepped in this new school she wasn't so sure that it would be better here. Everything was the same: people making out against a lockers, cheerleaders wearig their usual (really) short skirts and the jocks watching their ass.

When Clary looked at a certain group of athletes and cheerleaders, her eyes met an angel. He had golden hair and his eyes were the same color. He was very tall and muscular, he could be a model without a doubt. Suddenly he saw her too, and she quickly looked away. _I can't start thinking about boys. Not agin. Not after what happened._

 **Jace's POV**

He was talking with Alec and Isabelle, his adoptive brother and sister, when he met the eyes of this girl. She had curly red hair and even if they were far enough, he noticed her dazzling emerald eyes. She was short and wasn't wearing much make up but still, she was beautiful. Jace had never seen her around before so he guessed she was new. He definitely had strong feelings for her. He was about to go and introduced himself when he remebered his father's words: _To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed._

Plus, he was the quarterback, he had his good reputation to maintain. What would people think if they saw him talking to the new girl? He wasn't going to risk loosing his reputation, certainly not for a girl he hadn't even met. Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Clary's POV**

Once Clary had put all of her stuff in her locker she took her scheldule, looking for what was her first class.

 _God, why are class schedules so complicated?_ She thought.

"Lost, are we?" Clary looked up to see who said that and she felt herself blushing when she saw that it was the blonde dude she saw not two minutes ago. _Stop, she said to herself, he's probably a jerk who only wants to make fun of me anyway. And I'm not gonna let him._

"What do you want?" She asked not looking at him. Ok, it was rude but she didn't want him to think she was interested in him or anything.

"Just wanted to introduced myself. Jace Herondale. Hottest guy you'll ever met." He said with a wink.

"Okay, Jace, I don't know what game you're playing but I really don't want to be a part of it."

"There's no game baby."

"Don't call me that."

He took her schedule from her. "So what do we have here? Mmm... First period, english with Mr. Morgenstern. You're in luck. Me too. Looks like you'll have a friend to keep you company."

"Thank you but, not thank you. I like to choose my own friends." With that said she closed her locker and went to find her class.

 **Jace's POV**

English has always been boring but when Clary took her seat next to him (okay it was the only one left but still) he thought that this year would be different. He would enjoy english.

When Aline entered the classroom, Jace wasn't very cheery. Yes, she was his girlfriend but he didn't really love her. In fact, he thought she was annoying. And shallow. And judgmental. And jealous. A bitch really. But she had a great body and she was the captain of the cheerleading squad so they were the perfect couple.

" Hi babe." She said as she leaned down and kissed him not very subtlely. When she took her seat, Jace was pretty sure he saw that new girl Clary roll her eyes and that made him really happy. _Maybe she's jealous, he thought, well who wouldn't be?_

 **Clary's POV**

"Everyone quiet please!", Mr. Morgenstern said. "So this semester, we are gonna work on expressing our opinion. First there is going to be this project where you are going to watch a movie and then I want you to write at least 1000 words about what you think of it. This will be a teamwork. And I will choose the teams." The whole class started talking about how unfair that was when the teacher interrupted them. "And if I hear anyone complain about their teammate, they'll have zero on this and I'm warning you, this project is very important for this year in english. Now, let's pick the teams."

He seemed to have already made them because he took a sheet and started his reading: " Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale and..."

 _Please not me._ Clary crossed her fingers so hard they became white.

"Clary Fray."

 _Can someone please wake me up this has to be a nightmare._

Mr. Morgenstern finished naming the teams and added: "Oh, and by the way, there will be no time given for this in class so you'll habe to work on this at home."

The bell rings

"Even if you don't want to be friends, looks like we're going to hang out anyway." Jace said, walking next to her. "So your place or mine?"

"Yours, I guess."

"Come by at 8?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah"

 _The sooner, the better,_ she thought. "Ummh.. okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Clary's POV**

After dinner, Clary rushed into her room to find something nice to wear. After a few minutes, she decided to put on her prettiest pair of jeans in her opinion and a nice shirt. She didn't want to look like she had dressed up for him so she didn't put much make up and let her hair down as usual. She was ready.

"I'm going out Mom!" Clary said as she was about to close the front door behind her. "Wait!!!" She heard. She came back in.

"What?"

"Honey I know you're not a kid anymore but there still are rules. First, no drinking or smoking. Second-

"Mom!! Come on!!"

"Let me finish." Jocelyn said. "I was going to say, second I want you back her by eleven it's a school night alright?"

"Yeah I'll be here, promise. Bye!" Clary left. Her mom worried easily she knew that. But she was happy that at least her mom cared about her that much.

Clary arrived at Jace's house. Or at least she thought so because this house was huge! It was more of a hotel than a house. It was a white mansion with black windows and a red door. She knocked on it. A girl opened it.

"Hi." The girl said. She had perfect curly black hair and the perfect clothes and makeup to go with it. She could be a model. She was truly the most beautiful girl Clary had ever seen and was a little jealous.

"Hi." Clary responded. "Is Jace here?"

"You're Clary, right? We were waiting for you. Come on in."

Clary did so and her eyes opened wide when she was that the inside of the house was just as amazing as the outside. It was very modern, not like the outside of the house. It must have been throught the family and they recently did change from the inside.

"We?" Clary said stepping out of her thoughts.

"Yeah well not a lot of people come over and when there are it's usually when Jace brings a girl home and she leaves an hour later so, you're kind of special." She said. "I'm Isabelle by the way, Jace's adoptive sister. But call me Izzy."

"Nice to meet you." Clary said.

"JACE!" Izzy shouted. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!! AS SURPRISING AS IT IS WITH YOUR SHITTY ATTITUDE, YOU'VE GOT COMPANY!"

Clary laughed. It was good to see a girl who wasn't throwing herself at his feet.

That's when Jace came down from upstairs. He smirked at Izzy.

"Shut up, Iz. I know you love me."

"Let's say you're lucky that I'm your sister and that I'm stuck with you. She said.

"So," Jace said finally turning to Clary. "We should go to work."

"Yeah..." Clary answered.

"Work?" Izzy said. "But I had an entire night planned for us! Even Alec is going to participate and I invited Simon and Magnus!" She turned to Clary. "Alec's my other brother and Simon and Magnus are my best friends. Clary nodded. Isabelle turned back to Jace. "Couldn't you do this another time? We would be having so much fun!"

"I guess..." Jace hesitated. "If that's cool with you of course Clary."

"Well, yeah, I mean I'm new here so it wouldn't hurt to get to know of few people."

"Great!" Isabelle smiled. "Come in the living room the other should be here in a few minutes!"

They both followed her into the huge living room while Izzy was still talking. She was always talking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Jace's POV**

"Okaaaaay Jacey. It's your tuuuurn." Izzy said. She was obviously drunk.

They had been playing truth or dare for a while now and no one really paid attention to the game anymore. Alec and Magnus were gone, probably making out in Alec's room. So there was only Izzy, Clary, Simon and Jace left.

"Clary." Jace said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Clary said.

"You can't you've already taken truth."

"Okay, dare then." She sighed.

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room." _She has to kiss me,_ Jace thought. Clary hadn't known Izzy and Simon for long but it was obvious that there was something going on between the two of them. Somethig more than friendship. And Jace knew that Clary had noticed. She wouldn't kiss Simon because she knew that it would hurt Izzy. _She will kiss me,_ Jace said to himself.

"Anyone?" Clary asked.

"Anyone..." Jace smirked.

"Okay."

It took not even five seconds to Clary to just turned around and quicky kiss Isabelle on the lips. They laughed while Simon was still sitting there, obviously uncomfortable. _She's good,_ Jace thought.

"Alright, my turn now." Clary said still laughing. " I choose Jace. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jace answered, a little scared because of how good she seemed at this game.

"Name us one person that you actually liked for real. No just for sex."

 _Shit._

"Liked? As in the past?" Jace asked.

"Well liked or like. You choose." She said.

There was an akward silence before Isabelle said laughing: "That's ridiculous, Jace will never like a girl romantically!"

"Come on, you must have liked a girl at some point in your life." Clary said to Jace.

Isabelle and Simon were laughing quietly when Jace said:

"Yes, actually there is one I think I like." _It Truth or Dare,_ Jace thought. _They are not going to remember tomorrow anyway._

Isabelle suddenly stopped laughing. "Who?"

"You." Jace said, looking directly into Clary's green eyes.

 **Clary's POV**

 _Oh god, he didn't just said that._

Me?" Clary asked.

But Jace didn't answer. He just continued looking at her, emotionless. Like what he'd just said didn't change anything. But Clary could feel her heartbeat and the butterflies in her stomach. She suddenly felt sick. _I can't. I can't fall for this guy. Come on Clary, he's a player, he doesn't even mean it. He's just playing with you. Just like Sebastian did._

"I gotta go." She said and stood up. Their house was pretty so she hoped she wouldn't loose herself on the way to the front door. She was about to open it when she heard behind her in the hallway:

"Clary, wait. Stay."

It was Jace.

"It's late. I'm tired and I don't feel like partying anymore." Clary said with tears in her eyes. If she didn't get out of there in the next five seconds she would start crying and Jace would see.

She closed the door behind her and started running so that he wouldn't follow her.

It took her about thirty minutes to arrive at her house. Her head was so full of thought she didn't even remember the walk home. She went straight to her room and fell on her bed. Tomorrow she would definitely be avoiding Jace.

 **Thank you so much guys for your comments :) I'll try to update soon but school is starting so I hope I'll have time because I have a lot of ideas!!**


End file.
